Most conventional eyeglasses have temples secured to frames via screws to prevent detachment of the temples from the frame. Such eyeglasses typically include a frame having a lens enclosure and a pair of temples each having pivotal members secured to a pair of hinges located at the ends of the frames by screws which fit through holes in the pivotal members and the hinges, thus preventing the temples from detaching from the frame.
Eyeglasses have been developed with alternate attachment means of the temples to the frame which allow detachment of the temples from the frame. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,581 discloses an eyewear hinge system which includes a “T”-shaped hinge connected to a frame via a connecting element or incorporated into the frame, a vertical post, and a receiving member attached to a temple having two curved fingers for receiving the vertical post, which permits replacing the frame or the temples. U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,170 discloses a magnetic coupling system similar to conventional eyeglasses which includes magnets instead of screws for securing temples to a frame. None of the prior art, however, discloses eyeglasses which are meant to be worn with only one attached temple and yet remain securely in place without movement and are comfortable on a wearer while the wearer reclines on his/her side.